


Not for Sale

by Anonfeather



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Forced Prostitution, M/M, Rape, Size Kink, Violence, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Non-con, Forced sex for money, Size, violence<br/>Summary: Astrotrain believes that Swindle will sell anything for the right amount, including himself. Turns out, that's untrue. Astrotrain isn't going to take no, and decided to force Swindle for the rendered service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not for Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to Hasbro and others...  
> Universe: G1  
> Author's Note: This fic is un-betaed. I posted a while ago on the kinkmeme. It's been waiting a while on my computer... Thought I might post it anyway.
> 
> Complete prompt: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=8594057#t8594057  
> It's said Swindle will selling anything. ANYTHING. Including himself for the right price. Decepticon A believes that and approaches Swindle with an offer and a very healthy amount of cash (or whatever currency). Problem is these rumors of Swindle willing to sell himself are just that, rumors. While Swindle would (and has) sold his own teammates, he's not about to sell himself off. Come on, he has standards! (...)

**  
**  
"How much?" Astrotrain asked as he cornered Swindle in the cargo room.  
  
"How much for what?" Swindle replied as he absentmindedly looked over the inventory stock. He wondered how much could be taken without raising awareness. "I've just got a delivery from Betulan: crystal energons. It'll be 200 chits a pop. Or maybe you'd like last week's wax? I still have a box left. I'll make you a special deal, 50 chits. I think it's rather fair. Oh, I know, you're interested in the space cannon mod I picked up from a friend. I was holding it for Blast Off, but for the right amount, it's yours. Unless you want the Varloknian virtual BoomBrambleBex? Sadly, I got to inform you it doesn't exist. It's I lie I told Soundwave's brats to get them to jam some important communication."  
  
"Ha ha, funny," said Astrotrain, without an ounce of humour in his voice. "That's not what I want."  
  
"Well, it'd be easier if you tell me what'cha wanted, wouldn't it? I'm not a guessing-bot. When someone greets me with a 'How Much?' what else am I to say but to offer the current selection of my fine wares?"  
  
"I want service, not goods." He stepped forward and loomed over the smaller con. Swindle started to feel trapped with the large triple-charger so near. Still, he plastered his best smile.  
  
"Well, I'll gladly help. I know a lot of mech capable doing anything you want. Need a new coat of paint? An oil change? Or maybe you've got a message you want to deliverer? Everything can be arranged, quiet and discreetly if that's what you need."  
  
"Stop playing games, Swindle. You damn well know what I want!" He pinned Swindle to the wall, one leg in between. His servo caressed his face, thumb edging the mouth. "So, how much?"  
  
"Ah, ha. ha... I think there's been a slight miscommunication," Swindle said nervously. He kept smiling, hoping not to offend Astrotrain. "See, I don't do  _that_ . But, I can get you someone that _does_ . See? Just a slight, tiny-weeny misunderstanding." He tried to wriggle out of the hold, but his captor pressed in more.  
  
"Swindle, everyone knows you'll do anything for money. So tell me how much you want so I can frag that sweet aft of yours."  
  
Swindle was starting to lose his calm. His survival instinct told him it wasn't good to blow up and insult the stronger mech. Astrotrain's size and strength would undoubtedly shred him to pieces. Threats were useless, but bribes were sure to work. "Oh, dear Astrotrain, that's not for sale. I can understand why someone could think that, but it's never been something I would be willing to offer. Tell you what. Let me call a few friends on Monacus, and we'll arrange something just right for you. I'll even get you a nice discount."  
  
"No deal," Astrotrain replied. He ground his form against the now struggling mech.  
  
"Okay, okay! I get'cha. How about, instead of a discount, I pay everything! Think of it as a free-trial!"  
  
Astrotrain was undecided. He didn't know if he enjoyed Swindle's coyness or not. As the smaller mech started to panic, and babble about different prostitutes he knew and their speciality, he decided that it was actually very arousing. He went in for the kill and pressed his lips against the other. The shock Swindle experienced allowed him to plunge his glossa deep inside.  
  
Swindle immediately chocked as the large glossa invaded his mouth. Instinctively, he bit down hard. Astrotrain yelped in pain, retracted and punched him to the ground. Dazed, Swindle crawled away, summoning his scatter blaster from his subspace.  
  
"Fraggin' piece of scrap!" Yelled Astrotrain holding his jaw. "What's your problem?! I'm going to pay you!" He saw the weapon and stepped on the Combaticon's hand. His weight caused the servo to give a sickening crunch. The blaster fell, and for safety measure, the triple-changer stepped on it as well.  
  
"Ah, damn it, you psycho," hissed Swindle as he cradled his broken servo. "I'm not for sell!"  
  
"I'm saying otherwise!" Astrotrain smacked Swindle with the back of his hand. He wasted no time to restrain the smaller con, a hand reaching in between his leg.  
  
"Stop it! Let go, let go!"  
  
"Shut it!" The codpiece was torn off in a single swipe. The distinct click of an opening interface panel caused Swindle to struggle more. It was more than useless. The strong grip held him place. He felt the heated spike poke near his valve.  
  
"Stop it, please stop. I'll give you whatever you want, al'right. Please?" He closed his optics thigh and felt coolant dripping down. He convinced himself it was from the painful sting of having his codpiece forcibly removed. Not because he was afraid.  
  
"Your tears are so sweet. Is that an extra?" Cooed the large mech behind him. His spike was trying to force its way in, but the dryness of Swindle's valve made the job difficult. Undeterred, Astrotrain kept going.  
  
"Stop, stop, stop," whimpered Swindle. "Please, stop, it hurts."  
  
Astrotrain didn't. He groaned when the spike was fully seated inside the smaller mech. He pulled out and jabbed deeply back. The howls he heard from his action were delicious. He thrust in a few times, finding it easier with every try as energon started leaking out.  
  
After a few minutes of arduous pumping, he shifted and pulled Swindle into a new position. He placed him on his hands and knees, raising his aft to the perfect angle. "Ah yeah! You're so tight Swindle. So good. You like this, don't you?!"  
  
Swindle had fallen silent from pain and humiliation. He bit his lip and prayed for the torture to end soon. He even commed his teammate in desperate hope they would come.  
  
The room was filled with hard clanking and the guttural groans Astrotrain emitted. "Ah! Ah! Yes!" His overload was imminent. When it hit him, he froze and spilled his transfluid deep inside the prone figure. For good measure, he shoved himself inside again, making sure that his spike was completely milked. A few kliks later he pulled out and dragged Swindle for a kiss. "Best frag I've had, Swindle. You were exactly as I expected."  
  
Sated Astrotrain stood up and stretched. He carefully tucked his spike inside, wiping off transfluid and energon on a discarded fibrecloth. He looked down on the shivering mech, almost rolled up in a ball. "Here's your fee, slut." He pulled out a few credit chips and let them drop to the ground. Swindle didn't react, even when a 10,000 one hit him on the face.  
  
"It was a pleasure doing business with you. I look forward to more in the near furture."  
  
Astrotrain left the cargo room, a bounce in his step and a smile on his face. Swindle glared at the door, optics ablaze. He turned his gaze disdainfully at the credit chips surrounding him, and broke down.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kudos. I love reviews! Don't be shy friends!


End file.
